Parachute
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: A very Special Agent walks into a bar...there's a joke in there somewhere, but she'll leave that to him. They never saw it coming, never in a million years, and yet there they are. A nurse and a special agent, he from the right side of the law and her with her questionable friends. Can they really make it work? Or will one of their worlds tear them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A fic made purely for fun. If you like either character, give it a shot. Its just one of those nagging storylines that's begging to be written. Reviews would be nice and I hope you enjoy._

 **Parachute**  
" _I know this life isn't going to be perfect, the ups and downs are gonna be worth it, as long as I'm with you_."  
\- Ally Dawson

 **...**

 **~*GH*~**

Stretching to fatigue from her body, Elizabeth Webber groggily swings her legs over the side of her bed, begrudgingly accepting the start of her day. After yet another late night call with Emily Quartermaine, she's almost certain her death certificate will read death from exhaustion.

Ever since Emily and Nikolas Cassadine decided to become an item, her sleep pattern has completely been derailed, thanks to her best friend's constant insecurities in regard to her new found relationship. Seeing as it occurred straight out of left field, Elizabeth doesn't blame her all that much, but she does hope the insecurities end soon, preferably before she goes mad from the lack of sleep.

She's about to make rise to her feet when an envelope resting atop her bedside table catches her eye, immediately bringing a soft smile to her face. In the span of one week, she will be on a plane to DC where she'll be enjoying her long awaited month long vacation. The way things are going, it'll be a month without her cellphone, desperate for a drama free month.

Ignoring her buzzing phone atop her dresser, Elizabeth makes her way into the bathroom to get washed up, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it would be Emily on the other end of the line. As much as she loves her best friend, she refuses to dive into yet another mile long conversation with her without caffeine pumping through her system. If she were to answer now, she'd more than likely say something she'd regret, something she can live without doing.

Finally getting dressed, she makes her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of delicious hot coffee, swearing that nothing in the world tasted better than the first cup of coffee in the morning. With coffee sufficiently pumping through her veins, Elizabeth grabs her cellphone to check if Emily had left a message of some sort, but stopping short of checking it when her phone buzzes once more and a text message notification appears on her screen.

 _'Can't wait for next week.'_

' _Can't wait either. Stay safe_.' she replies.

 _'Will do. Just don't forget your scrubs.'_

 _'Behave and we'll see.'_ she replies with a slight smirk before putting away her phone.

Snatching up her belongings on her way out the door, Elizabeth locks her apartment up tight before sliding into her car and heading off to the hospital, determined to work as many hours as it takes to make her days go by faster. To think that all this anticipation started because of a simple engine failure and a soaked to the bone special agent that just happened to walk into the bar she just so happened to be in. There's a joke in there somewhere, but she'll leave that to the very special agent, he has a better delivery than she does.

 **...**

 **~*NCIS*~**

Smirking down at his phone, he takes a moment to admire her photo, one he had skillfully taken just as she was waking up one crisp winter morning. It had been his second trip down to that godforsaken town she calls home and boy had it been one of his best holidays he's had in such a long time. As much as he loves being cooped up in her apartment for days at a time, he's glad that she's finally making her way to his neck of the woods. Where, thankfully, there isn't a mobster around ever corner, hookers, yes, but not too many mobsters.

"Another one of your conquests, Tony?" his partner, Ziva, questions him as he snatches his phone from her view, unable to get a peek at the picture within.

"None of your business, Zee-va." he counters as he shoves his phone back into his pocket. "Don't you have work to do?"

"DiNozzo!" bellows his boss, that painfully familiar look on his face, propelling the agent into action.

"Sketch the scene. On it boss!" he snaps to attention before grabbing his sketchpad and getting started on the measurements of the scene.

"Ziva, with me!" Gibbs states before heading off to the office to speak with the commanding officer.

"You think he knows who Tony's mystery girl is?" McGee questions Ziva as she's passing by.

"I do not know." Ziva replies simply before continuing on to meet up with Gibbs.

McGee chances a glance at Tony before shaking his head and resuming his task of photographing the scene, making sure to get clear pictures of the onlookers, knowing how important it can be to document the bystanders in cases like this. More than a few times, the perpetrator could be found among them, for reasons only the perpetrator could possibly understand.

As he's taking his photos, however, McGee can't help his curiosity into Tony's latest relationships. The only time he's quite about who he's seeing is if its serious. Seeing as he's pretty much locked up tight about this one tells McGee that she just might be the one. With everything that Tony's been through with his past relationships, McGee can only hope he's right because, as obnoxious as he can be, Tony deserves to find the right one, probably more than most.

 **...**

 **~*GH*~**

Dropping down onto a chair in the corner of the local diner, Elizabeth lets out a weary sigh, thankful to have an hour to herself. The latest conversation with Emily brought her to parts of Emily's life that she hadn't been too eager to delve into. Emily has wanted this for so long that she's started to doubt herself and Elizabeth just can't seem to figure out a way to get her to see that its nothing more than what it is. Nikolas has fallen for her, later than expected, but he did and all she has left to do now is embrace it.

"You okay?" a familiar voice questions her, immediately bringing a soft smile to her lips.

"Jason, hey." she greets him, gesturing for him to join her. "And, to answer your question, yes...I'm okay."

"If you want to talk about it..."

"Its just Emily...girl stuff, really. Nothing you need to worry about."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Elizabeth assures him. "Besides, with me being gone next week, I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon enough."

"That's right, you're going to see the agent." Jason does his best to hold back the distaste in his voice at the mention of law enforcement. "Have you told Em, yet?"

"No." Elizabeth sighs. "Telling her means her telling Lucky and I'm not quite ready for him to know just yet."

"Its been five years since you and Lucky..."

"I know and I'll tell them soon." Elizabeth replies. "After I get back from my trip."

"You're really serious about this one." he comments, seeing as much in her eyes.

"Yeah." she smiles with a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "I really am."

"If he makes you as happy as you seem, I'm happy for you." Jason voices sincerely. "Just as long as he knows..."

"He'll have you to deal with if he hurts me." Elizabeth laughs softly. "If he didn't know it before, I'm pretty sure you stopping by his place last month drove the point home."

"Good." Jason smirks before rising to his feet. "I have to head to work, but give me a call when you get back and we'll have lunch."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth says before he places a soft kiss upon her forehead. "See you."

"See you."

Waiting long enough for him to walk out of the diner, Elizabeth digs into the food set in front of her, having been unaware of just how hungry she had gotten. She knows that she should tell Lucky and Emily, hell, even Nikolas, about her boyfriend, but she just didn't want to hear their lectures. What she and Lucky had was something of the past and she just hopes that when she finally gets to the point of telling them that they take it well.

Finishing up her meal, Elizabeth makes her way to the counter to pay for her food when, to her surprise, the waitress tells her its already taken care of. Jason. Of course. Thanking the waitress, Elizabeth shrugs back into her coat before making her way back to the hospital.

With her having to be Emily's sounding board, Elizabeth has really come to rely on Jason to be hers. Though they have always been close, she feels like their friendship has gotten to a whole new level lately and she's truly happy for that. When her insecurities pop up, he's there to help her sort through the clutter to remember why she's with her boyfriend, solidifying her in her reserve. Tony makes her happier than she has ever been and she wouldn't give him up for anything or anyone. This week just couldn't fly by fast enough.

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A fic made purely for fun. If you like either character, give it a shot. Its just one of those nagging storylines that's begging to be written. Reviews would be nice and I hope you enjoy._

 **Parachute**  
" _I know this life isn't going to be perfect, the ups and downs are gonna be worth it, as long as I'm with you_."  
\- Ally Dawson

 **...**

 **~*NCIS*~**

Waiting for Abby, the ever so lovely forensic specialist, to come up with something from the junk they brought in earlier, he finds himself thinking back to the moment he had met her. It had been the strangest occurrence for him, a definite upside to the crappy last few months he had been suffering through as the agent afloat.

Bad enough most soldiers hate people in his profession when they're on solid ground, what more when they're cooped up with him on their ship? The engine failure had definitely been in his favor, thankful that the captain decided to bring the ship into port and allowing him time in town before they set off once again for the great blue sea.

There had been a rainstorm that night as he made his way off the ship. Desperate for an atmosphere more his speed, he didn't give any care to grabbing an umbrella to protect him from the rain, he simply grabbed his overnight bag and quickly made his way into the town, heading straight for the nearest bar. If he had known what awaited him within that rundown establishment, he just might have dressed better.

,,,,,,

 _The usual smells greeted him when he finally made his way into the local bar, finding it almost welcoming in comparison to the ship he's been stuck on these last few months. Taking a deep breath, he shakes out of his coat before hanging it on the back of an open chair, slowly lowering himself onto the seat once he successfully shakes the raindrops from his hair._

 _"What can I get ya?" the bartender questions him gruffly, obviously not too fond of the badge he had forgotten to put away._

 _"Whatever's on tap is fine." Tony replies before turning slightly to take in his surroundings, noticing more than a few patrons not too pleased with his presence. "Everyone always this friendly?"_

 _"Picked the wrong night to show up here." a female comments as she slides onto the seat beside him. "That's all."_

 _"Is that so?" he counters with his usual smirk and raised eyebrow. "And what night should I have shown up?"_

 _"Any other night." she says simply, waving over the bartender for a refill. "Biker convention's in town. Not too many are fond of cops."_

 _"I'm not your average cop."_

 _"Obviously." she says with a slight smirk, turning in her chair to look him over before continuing. "Fed...not FBI, though."_

 _"What makes you think I'm not FBI?"_

 _"You don't have the look." she says simply. "I've met a few FBI agents before...not as laid back as you."_

 _"NCIS." he concedes, turning in his chair to face her. "Stands for..."_

 _"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." she cuts him off, taking a swig of her beer before turning to face him. "I know."_

 _"Huh." he voices, curiosity in his features as he meets her eyes. "I usually have to explain what that means."_

 _"I'm sure." she says with a shrug. "It pays to know every acronym that stands for cop."_

 _"Take it you're not much of a fan either?"_

 _"Of cops? Guess it just depends on the cop." she replies. "Of you? Well, that's yet to be determined."_

 _"Anything I can do to put things in my favor?"_

 _"No." she replies with a slight smirk. "You'll just have to wait and see."_

 _"I'll do that." he says as he leans towards her before holding out his hand to her. "Tony."_

 _"Liz." she replies, sliding her hand into his._

,,,,,

"DiNozzo!" Abby's voice snaps him out of his thoughts just as her hand makes contact with the back of his head. "You were ignoring me."

"Me, ignore you, never!" Tony denies immediately as he rubs the back of his head. "I heard ya."

"Oh, really now, then what did I just say?" she counters with her arms folded over her chest. "Hmm?"

"You said that there were no viable prints, but that you were able to extract foreign DNA on the base of the knife."

"Okay, so, maybe you did hear me." Abby squints her eyes at him before turning back to her computer. "Doesn't excuse you spacing out on me."

"Its been a long day. Sorry." he says, moving to stand beside her. "I'm all here now. What else you got?"

...

~*GH*~

Making her rounds, Elizabeth starts to think of the day they finally decided to put the labels on their relationship. She never thought she'd ever be part of a long distance relationship and neither did he. For the start of it, he was still agent afloat, unable to return to his team for what seemed like a great deal of time. When he finally got back stateside, they still faced the distance from Port Charles to DC. Putting a label on what they had just didn't seem logical since neither of them really knew how long it would last between them.

"Nurse Webber." her friend and colleague, Patrick Drake, greets her as she exits the last room on her rounds. "I hear you're leaving town for a whole month. What will I do without my favorite surgical nurse?"

"I'm sure you'll manage, Dr. Drake." she counters playfully. "You know, as well as I do, that my vacation is long overdue."

"Agreed." he replies as she sets down her clipboard on the nurses' station. "Just one question."

"Only one?" she counters with an arched eyebrow.

"Why DC?" Patrick questions curiously. "I mean, of all the places you could go, why DC? It can't really be for the Washington Monument."

"That's one of the reasons." she laughs softly. "Anything's better than a stay-cation. Which I happen to be famous for, if you hadn't noticed."

"All I'm saying is that with friends like Jason Morgan, I'd assume you could pretty much fly to any destination your heart desires." Patrick says simply, accepting the chart she hands to him. "DC most definitely wouldn't my first choice, that's for sure."

"To each there own, I guess." she smiles slightly. "Go on. Ms. Sanders has been asking for you all morning."

"Unless...would this have anything to do with your mystery man?" Patrick smirks. "The one no one seems to know anything about and yet everyone's curious to meet?"

"I'd hurry if I were you." Elizabeth says as she walks around the desk to start inputting the information into the system. "You know how handsy she can get if you keep her waiting."

Rolling her eyes with a slight smile upon her face, she does her best not to laugh as Patrick voices that he'll figure it out sooner or later, one way or another, so on and so forth, as he's making his way down the hall to Ms. Sanders's room. Its a sad truth, though, how accurate he is about everyone's desire to know about her personal life.

The hospital is a place known widely for its thirst for gossip. Not much can happen in that place that'll go unnoticed for long. Which just made their desire to know that much more intense the longer her boyfriend goes unnamed. Too bad for them, though, because she'll be out of town for a whole month and they'll just have to find something else to occupy their time.

Putting them out of her mind, Elizabeth returns to the tasks at hand, all the while smiling with the thought of being with him for a whole month. Oh, how she just couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A fic made purely for fun. If you like either character, give it a shot. Its just one of those nagging storylines that's begging to be written. Reviews would be nice and I hope you enjoy._

 **Parachute**  
" _I know this life isn't going to be perfect, the ups and downs are gonna be worth it, as long as I'm with you_."  
\- Ally Dawson

 **...**

 **~*GH*~**

Waiting in what felt like a never ending line that didn't seem to have moved in the last hour as she waits to go through customs, Elizabeth swears she'll will most assuredly die of boredom if this line doesn't start moving soon. It just never fails. No matter what flight she chooses, there's always one person in the entire line that decides taking their shoes off is beneath them and proves to be a huge complication for everyone else in line. If she weren't already mentally imagining what DC will be like once she gets there, she swears she'd just about lose it and rip those shoes off the guy herself or whatever happens to be the case at the front of the line.

"You give yet?" a voice sounds off a few feet from her, causing her to smiles softly.

"Jason." she shakes her head. "Is this your doing?"

"Me?" he feigns offence. "Not even I'm that good."

"Sure you aren't." she says sarcastically. "I wouldn't put anything past you."

"Point taken." he smiles slightly. "But this really isn't my doing."

"Fine." she concedes. "I believe you."

"Good." he replies simply. "So?"

"First checking in my luggage was hell and now this...fine." she groans, stepping out of the line. "I give."

"Come on." he takes her carry on from her and slings it over his shoulder before showing her to the exit that will bring them to the private section of the airport. "The pilot's already set and ready for you to board the plane."

"My luggage?"

"Johnny was able to get it before they were able to process it into the system." he says simply. "Its already on board."

"What if I didn't agree?"

"I would have found a way to convince you." he counters smoothly, his usual smirk on his face. "We're friends, Liz. Did you really think I'd let you fly coach?"

"I guess not." she laughs softly. "Thank you, Jason, for everything."

"You never have to thank me." he says firmly as he wraps his arms around her once they reached the stairs to the plane. "Any way I can convince you to take Johnny with you?"

"What do you think?" she counters, pulling away slightly to meet his eyes. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay." he concedes. "Fair warning, though, first sign of trouble and I'll be the one on the next plane out to DC."

"Vibrantly noted." she accepts before placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Stay safe."

"You, too."

Taking her carry on from him, Elizabeth boards the plane before taking one last look at him and continuing on to her seat. From hours in line that would have lead to hours more had she stayed to boarding a plane and preparing for take off, she just couldn't believe how quickly she'll be off the ground and on her way to DC.

Compared to her previous flight, she'll definitely be making better time now than if she were to have stayed in that line. She had wanted to pay her way, but she also should have known that Jason wouldn't let that happen. Hell, knowing him, the money from her ticket is probably already back in her account by now. Letting out a soft laugh, she gets comfortable in her seat for the short hour flight to DC, anxious to lay eyes on her boyfriend and officially get her vacation started.

 **...**

 **~*NCIS*~**

Groaning inwardly, Tony tries his best to hold in his frustration as he's observing the interrogation, swearing he could have had this done by now. Of course, the probie needs the experience, but he has places to be and it didn't include standing there to observe the probie's technique.

With the boss in MTAC with the director, its his job to be standing there while the interrogation is in progress. Apparently probie isn't experienced enough to go at it without sidelined supervision. At least, that's what he has come to believe, needing to in order to stomach having to observe his interrogations.

"Crap." he mutters irritably as he checks his phone, having received a new text message.

 _Caught an earlier flight. Be there soon._

 _Great. Can't wait to see you_. he replies quickly before shutting his cellphone and sliding it into his pocket. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Dammit, probie." Tony snaps, glaring into the room. "Wrap this up already."

The longer he stood there, he had to admit that McGee was starting to come into his own interrogating techniques rather well. If he keeps at it, he's almost certain the probie will have an entire arsenal of his own when conducting interrogations. Shaking his head, he walks out of the room just as McGee walks out of the interrogation room, a move he mostly associates with Gibbs, having been on the receiving end of the simultaneous room exit.

"You believe him?" Tony asks McGee, interested in McGee's take on the suspect.

"Yeah. I do." McGee admits. "But if he's not the one that killed the petty officer, that would mean..."

"The killer's still out there." Tony says simply. "And another long night if we don't catch the bastard."

"Great." McGee groans as they walk back to the bullpen. "Like we haven't had enough of those lately."

As they get back, they find Ziva showing something to Gibbs on the big screen, both quickly making their way to stand beside their boss to get caught up on what Ziva has discovered. With things falling into place, Tony can only hope that it'll mean this thing will be over before he previously suspected it to be.

"Ziva, McGee, with me." Gibbs barks his order, grabbing his gear from behind his desk before heading out of the bullpen. "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss?" Tony turns to his boss, confused as to why he wasn't chosen to go with him.

"Don't you have an airport to get to?" Gibbs says simply, understanding filling his features.

"Uh, yeah, boss. I do." Tony says, grabbing his personal belongings before sprinting over to the elevator to ride it down with them. "Thanks, boss."

"Two hours, DiNozzo." Gibbs states firmly. "Then you're back on the clock until this case is closed."

"Two hours." Tony says in agreement, ignoring both Ziva's and McGee's confused expressions. "Got it, boss."

Once the elevator doors open, he quickly makes his way out before the team, all but running to his car to get to the airport. After everything he's been through with Gibbs, he doesn't even bothering stopping to wonder how his boss knew that he'd have to go to the airport already, simply chucking it up to his infamous gut.

Throwing the car into park at the airport, Tony takes a moment to fix himself up before getting out of the car and making his way inside, intent on looking his best for her, knowing she will undoubtedly look just as breathtaking as she had the day he last saw her.

It wasn't until she came into view that he realized just how wrong he had been. Maybe time had dulled his memory or he just didn't have that great of one because he swears she has never looked more beautiful than in that moment. Taking in a deep breath, he plasters the best smile on his face that he could manage just as she makes her way over to him.

"DiNozzo." she says playfully, that slight smirk on her lips.

"Liz." he counters, reaching up one hand to caress her cheek, immediately feeling the desire burning up within him at the simple touch. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea." she counters, slowly unbuttoning her coat to open it slightly, revealing her hospital scrubs just underneath.

"Well, Nurse Webber, you've come right on time." he says, pulling her into his arms. "I think I've a case of the lovesickness."

"I don't think that's an actual thing." she counters, arching one of her eyebrows daringly.

"Isn't it?" he says before claiming her lips swiftly, relishing in being able to hold her in his arms once again. "You know, it could take a while to give me a proper diagnosis..."

"Good thing I make house calls then."

"My kind of woman."

"Easy, Tony." she laughs softly, pulling out of his embrace to slide her hand into his. "I spoke to Gibbs and we're on borrowed time right now."

"Wait...you spoke to Gibbs?"

"Yeah. I called your phone just before we landed and he answered." she says simply as they make their way out to his car. "Anyway, we'll have all of tonight to catch up, you have work to do."

"He gave me two hours." he points out.

"And I told him I'd have you back in one." she counters. "I'll be fine. You just go catch the bad guy."

"You still have the key to my place?"

"Right next to the key to mine." she assures. "The taxi can take me there."

"Okay, okay." he concedes, knowing there was no point in arguing when she's this determined. "The second this case is closed, I'm on my way back home to you."

"I'll be there waiting."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." he says, quickly stealing one more kiss while he can. "The very second its over."

"I'm holding you to it."

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews and PMs, I truly appreciate it. Can't wait to hear more from you. Tons of hugs.**


End file.
